


If You Request a Haunting Does it Still Count?

by victoriousscarf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a little creepy,” Prussia said, standing with his legs out and spine straight, and for a moment it was like he was still in a cavalry uniform, with a long riffle, and like he had just survived years of war that should have destroyed him. But he was not, he was wearing a suit and there had been no overt wars in over half a century. “To turn around and find you watching me.”</p><p>“Ah,” and Russia smiled. “But I have always watched you. I’ve missed watching you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Request a Haunting Does it Still Count?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meddalarksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/gifts).



> For a prompt on tumblr from Meddalarksen who asked: "Leave a “Haunt Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character watching over another [as a ghost, watching from a distance, or otherwise, feel free to specify.]"
> 
> How many layers of that prompt can I possibly work into this?
> 
> Running off the idea I've seen about Prussia slowly fading/dying in the modern day

“It’s a little creepy,” Prussia said, standing with his legs out and spine straight, and for a moment it was like he was still in a cavalry uniform, with a long riffle, and like he had just survived years of war that should have destroyed him. But he was not, he was wearing a suit and there had been no overt wars in over half a century. “To turn around and find you watching me.”

“Ah,” and Russia smiled. “But I have always watched you. I’ve missed watching you.”

Prussia’s jaw worked for a moment. “Not sure that’s helping, really.”

Russia reached out and he flinched back before holding his ground. “You’ve become different, since reunification.”

“Yeah, well, a lot of the world has changed,” Prussia shrugged it off. “It’s still changing, it always will.”

“You know, I hear that nations only disappear when they give up,” Russia said, tilting his head and his smile looked forced.

Prussia gaped at him before clicking his jaw shut. “That–Well. There’s not a lot to fight for anymore.”

“There’s me,” Russia said, and his fingers curled around Prussia’s jaw and held on. 

“Is that a threat or a request?” Prussia managed after a shocked second, tilting his head and his pale hair falling into his eyes as he considered Russia from another angle.

“I don’t know,” Russia admitted.

“Hey, maybe I could be like Rome someday,” Prussia said. “Come back in the middle of the night and weird ass times just to bother you.”

“Would that mean you would be watching me?” Russia said after a beat, centuries of history stretching out between them. 

Prussia stared at him, Russia’s fingers still on his jaw and did not say that  _it would be more like a haunting_. “Sure,” he said finally. “I would be watching you. Like I haven’t already done that for centuries anyway.” 

Russia smiled faintly, his eyes open, and dropped his hand. 


End file.
